The Art of Seduction and The Reality of Failure
by idkgba27
Summary: "Butters should have expected this because even after a whole lifetime of endless devotion Eric still has trust issues but Butters really doesn't think he has the confidence to continue with what he wants to do if Eric keeps his eyes open." Buttman/Cartters/Cutters/Butteric


**A/N: Hi!**

**Well, coming up I've got my one year anniversary on this site and of watching South Park (started watching the show a couple of months before my first fanfiction) and both South Park and fanfiction mean much more to me than just a hobby. They've both have given me an escape from my issues in real life and were often the only thing that could make me even the tiniest bit happy. So you guys really have no idea what this and you all mean to me 3**

**Ha, well, enough with my emotions…..**

**Since it's my one year anniversary around this time (Not sure on the specifics but it was the end of April when I got on this site but my first South Park fic was May 10) I've decided to do the obvious and do a one shot revolving a one year anniversary which of course has to have my OTP, Cartman and Butters.**

**Also though it might seem like this fic is going in a certain direction but it really isn't cause smut isn't really my thing.**

**So yeah…..**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

It figures that Butters would be in trouble today of all days and it also figures that he's only going to get into more trouble than he's already in because if he's parents were to walk into his room right now he'd be a candidate for getting double grounded. He swallows the thought harshly down his throat with a gulp and looks down to his feet which are hanging off the bed, kicking nervously back and forth.

There was no way he'd be able to explain this, to explain why he had company over when he was supposed to be grounded especially if that company was the very boy who got him in trouble in the first place. Not that he had let his parents know that Eric Cartman was the reason he had been outside the house at three in the morning. Luckily they had bought his excuse of sleep walking, though he had never suffered from it in the past, when in truth he had been returning from a rendezvous with Eric, knocking on the door to be let in when it turned out that he had locked himself out.

Butters blushes at the word 'rendezvous', feeling that it implies that there was more to their midnight meeting than there had really been. Nothing had happened that night besides when they had their hello kiss, their goodnight kiss, and a couple of kisses in between. Actually there had been more than just a couple of kisses but that was nothing new to the both of them, having been doing so for a while, a whole year of kissing to be exact.

Today was their one year anniversary though Butters was still unsure of what exactly this one year had really meant. All he knew was that kissing wasn't a part of just any friendship especially a friendship between two boys. Yet he still wasn't sure what name to give to what was going on between them. Sure there had been plenty of kissing and they might have gotten each other off a couple of times but there had been no words of endearment, practically no cuddling, and no skin-to-skin contact between the two other than their lips, having rubbed at each other through the material of their pants in somewhat awkward yet always pleasurable moments.

Butters hadn't even seen Eric without a shirt yet though he definitely wanted to, even with his stomach fat hanging off his jean's waistband and forming a muffin top. He actually though Eric's chubbiness was sort of, well, hot in its own way and just found the brunet to be hot in general and every time they kissed he could feel heat building in his lower stomach and if Eric ever asked to go further then Butters would do so in a heartbeat but he hasn't.

Surprisingly Eric seems pretty content with just kissing and gets nervous doing anything else even blushing when his hands brush up against Butters on accident.

Unsurprisingly Butters wasn't about to question Eric about this anytime soon because for once in his life Butters was going to be making the first move or at least that had been the plan.

He supposes he could still carry on with his plans even if he was grounded. He was alone with Eric in the seclusion of his bedroom, however, his parental units could come back home at any minute and they didn't want him doing anything other than nothing and sexual activities were definitely not and exception.

In his mind today had played out very differently. For one he wouldn't have been grounded, they would have been in Eric's room, free of rules and supervision, and Butters would have been so seductive that Eric never would've stood a chance.

While the first two were no longer an option the blond figures he could still give step three a try, not that he even knew where or how to start with the art of seduction.

He turns to his side where Eric's been sitting, he's actually been quiet this whole time though that just might be because he's been on Butters' laptop which shouldn't even be turned on let alone in his room, Eric having snooped through his parent's closet to find it.

He takes a deep breath to relax himself and when he counts to three he scoots closer, careful to leave some space between them as not to make Eric feel suffocated.

"Uh, hey there, Eric, what ya l-lookin' at?"

The brunet's eyes rise to spare Butters a quick glance before returning to the screen. He wets his lower lip with a slow swipe of his tongue as his brows knit in concentration.

"Just looking for something to watch…."

His voice trails off and it takes a moment for Butters' mind to wander away from Eric's lips, fat and pink and probably moist thanks to his tongue, to Eric's words. Butters gets the feeling that whatever Eric is looking up isn't going to get past his parent's parental lock and when Eric groans he leans closer to take a peek at the screen and just like he thought there's the page that comes up every time you search up anything that's higher than a PG rating.

"What kinda videos were you lookin' up? Ya know my parents are real picky 'bout the stuff I watch."

Eric rolls his eyes, letting them drift back over to Butters and though they've been closer than this before Butters can still feel his cheeks beginning to warm.

"Your parents are a pair of pussies and it wasn't like I was looking up porn or anything. I just wanted something for us to watch that isn't totally gay."

Butters sits in silence for a little bit, Eric staring back at him while waiting for a response and when one doesn't come the brunet sighs and looks back at the laptop, searching up the exact same thing and getting the exact same results.

"Mhmm….. M-maybe instead we can try somethin' a lil' different than….. than usual…."

It's a combination of his offer and tone that makes Eric's brow quirk and head turn sharply, eyeing the boy beside him up and down.

"Like what?"

"Like, um….."

Butters bites down on his lip, he can feel his heart beating within his chest and his breath is coming out in strained pants. He tries to bury down the nerves because he knows if they take over then he'll revert back to his usual hopeless self and that's not what he wants. He just wants to take what he has with Eric to the next level, maybe not all the way to the last level, at least not yet, but maybe to something a little more tame. However he's doesn't know how to voice his thoughts and this time Eric isn't looking away, his brown eyes focused on his face, waiting for an explanation.

"Are you going to tell me or not Butters? I don't have all day."

In that moment Butters has decided on his answer, he's not going to tell Eric his plans because he's just going to go ahead with them, take the lead and that's exactly what he does, leaning in to capture Eric's lips, which feel even more amazing than they had looked. It takes another moment for the rest of Butters' body to respond, his hands shaking as they reach up to grab onto Eric's shoulders, pulling him in closer.

The only response he gets is a grunt from Eric, who's deciding to go along with it, and though he does lean in himself, closing his eyes in the process, his own hands take even longer to make a move, one hand putting the laptop off of him and the other moving to caress Butters' face, his pudgy fingers brushing against his cheek.

Butters can already feel the heat building in his lower region and takes a peek downwards at Eric only to find the laptop blocking any evidence of Eric's excitement that may or may not be there. He has to assume that it is though especially now that Eric's lips have become more aggressive, his tongue now dominating Butters' mouth as his hand moves from his cheek to his pale locks, gripping them and making the small boy groan.

Although it's a small gesture Butters is still nervous, one hand moving to Eric's leg and resting on his knee. This part is nothing new and doesn't receive Eric's attention but when it begins to creep up to his thigh, giving it a light squeeze, Eric pulls back and the look he gives Butters only makes him harder, his hips twitching lightly up into nothing but air.

"You know, Butters, this was actually a good idea but I think there's room for improvement…"

The close proximity of their faces has Eric's words landing onto Butters' lips and Butters can feel the slightest bit of confidence growing within him as he decides to move forward with his plans which he hopes Eric will enjoy much more than what the brunet is probably expecting, Butters rubbing at his erection through his jeans. So when Butters makes his request Eric's head tilts slightly before pulling back even more in uncertainty.

"I can do b-better, Eric, but I need ya to close your eyes first."

"What?"

Butters should have expected this because even after a whole lifetime of endless devotion Eric still has trust issues but Butters really doesn't think he has the confidence to continue with what he wants to do if Eric keeps his eyes open. He scoots closer to Eric and leans in, stopping short of his lips, and though he still doesn't think he's doing this whole seduction thing right, plumping his lips into a pout before biting down onto the lower one softly and lowering his head to look up at Eric through his bangs with big blue eyes and scarlet cheeks as he uses his index finger to trail his erection, he decides to ask again.

"I need ya to close your eyes, Eric."

Though Eric still seems to be cautious of Butters' motive he actually listens, making a sound of frustration when he feels Butters' hand come to a stop.

"Now what?"

When it looks as if Eric may try to reopen his eyes Butters distracts him with a kiss, forcing his lips open with his tongue, and gives Eric's bulge another squeeze before placing his mouth at the brunet's ear, causing Eric to shiver at the sensation of his breath and words on his skin.

"I'm goin' show ya, Eric, just wait."

There's a creak from the bedsprings as Butters gets off. Luckily Eric isn't trying anything even with Butters' hands off of him and the blond decides that he better do this quick just in case Eric does try to sneak a peek.

He unbuttons his jeans and undoes his fly before yanking his pants down to his knees, squirming to get free of them while he raises the hem of his t-shirt up. He manages to get his shirt over his head and his jeans to his ankles before his usual clumsiness returns to him full force, stumbling forward and he barely has a chance to register that he's in trouble before he tumbles to the down. Since his limbs are caught in his clothes and his face covered by his shirt he doesn't even see the floor coming towards him though he definitely feels, landing face first with a hard thump.

This time when he groans there's not the slightest bit of sexual pleasure and pain but most of all embarrassment. That last feeling only intensified when he feels Eric's hands on his waist, lifting him off the floor and back onto the bed. It's Eric that pulls his shirt back down and when Butters can see everything there are tears building up in the corner of his eyes. He doesn't even notice Eric's lingering gaze at his boxer briefs, which are light grey and tight even though his erection had died down.

Eric takes another second to stare before looking back up at the blonde's face which is red, his cheeks stained with fat tears, he's unnerved by the sight and scratches his head awkwardly before extending it towards Butters, rubbing his arm hesitantly although he is trying to comfort the boy.

"Um, are you, like, hurt or something?"

Butters holds back his sobs, his body quivering and vision blurred by tears. His face doesn't necessarily hurt it just feels a bit numb and his head is throbbing.

"I'm….. I'm s-sorry, Eric, I was j-just tryin' to make ya f-feel good an'…. an' I f-fell down…."

He can't help but cry anyways even though it's the last thing he wanted to do but today so far is just filled with things he didn't want to happen, getting grounded, falling down, and leaving Eric confused at to what was happening.

He keeps thinking about all of his failed plans for today and supposes that this is why he's always following Eric around because he's sure that if Eric had been in charge he wouldn't be crying and would instead be experiencing something more exciting than just kissing.

"Well, what the fuck were you doing on the floor and stop crying already. I don't want to see that."

At his command Butters' cries are reduced to sniffling, placing his hands on his lap and looking down on them to notice that his jeans are still around his ankles. That reminder of his failure is almost enough to make him start up his previous water works but he manages to fight off the tears.

"I didn't mean to be on the floor I just wanted to…. to….."

Butters face is instantly red because even if he was on the verge of doing something sexual to Eric he's still a bit too nervous to say what he had planned out loud.

"Spit it out."

"To s-suck ya off…"

His voice trails off and he somehow manages enough courage to look at Eric, who's face is practically the same red as his as his eyes widen.

"Wh-what?!"

Butters' brows knit together and his head tilts because he wasn't expecting Eric to be that shocked at his confession. He was expecting Eric maybe laugh and demand one even though he did mess up.

"I s-said I wanted to-"

"I know what you said! Just….. Why would you do that?!"

"Well, ya know it's sorta our, um, our anniversary since, well, ya know…."

He feels a bit silly now calling today their anniversary and saying it to Eric because really there's nothing to commemorate besides the fact that they'd been smooching up to a year now and even if it does mean a lot to Butters he doesn't know if Eric values its importance himself.

Either way Eric bites down on his lip, looking a bit nervous as well as his blush spreads clear across his face.

"Yeah, I know what today is it's been a year since the first time I, uh, I kissed you."

Butters smiles at the memory and wonders if that's how Eric remembers it happening, if maybe their first kiss had been part of some elaborate scheme.

It had been a year ago, in Butters' bedroom actually, where Eric had been pacing back and forth ranting about how this town needed to be cleansed, of what Butters no longer remembered but 'jews' was a pretty safe guess, while Butters sat patiently on his bed listening carefully to every hateful word as though it was first time being said. At some point Butters had looked down at Eric's feet and noticing his shoe was untied he attempted to speak up and warn Eric only to be shushed. He had actually counted how long it took for the inevitable to happen and when it did, Eric falling faster than Butters had expected, the blond had surprised himself and had foolishly attempted to prevent Eric from reaching the ground and had only succeeded at having two hundred plus pounds land directly on top of him, his breath being knocked straight out of him, and having a pair of fat and surprisingly moist set of lips land exactly on his.

Yeah, their first kiss had been an accident but the one that followed it and the other six or so that followed that one had definitely not been.

"And I just wanted to do somethin' special for you to take us to the next step an' I thought that this woulda been somethin' ya would've liked."

Eric takes a deep breath and looks away for a second before meeting Butters' eyes with slight irritation.

"Butters, you're such a dumbass."

The blond cringes at the word and lets his gaze fall only looking back up when Eric starts to speak again.

"You don't fucking go from kissing to blowjobs."

"Ya don't?"

"I just said you don't!"

"Oh, um, s-sorry for not listenin' better but then if ya don't do that after kissin' then what do ya do?"

Eric's face deepens in color and even Butters is sure that he's never blushed that much before but when Eric still isn't speaking Butters leans forward to give him a peak on the lips, pulling back slowly as warm brown eyes stare straight into his .

"If ya don't wanna tell me right now then that's 'kay. I can wait."

It's not really a challenge in any way but Eric's eyes narrow instantly and he swallows harshly, preparing his words.

"Butters, I… I, uh….."

This time it's Eric's eyes that drop to the floor and just when Butters is certain that he's not going to say it Eric focuses back onto his face, their eyes locking as Eric rushes the words out of them, slamming his lips onto Butters immediately after.

"I love you."

Butters wasn't expecting to hear that but he smiles nonetheless, kissing back softly as his hands rest on Eric's arms. It doesn't seem as if Eric is going to let up on the kissing though his lips practically devouring Butters and even if Butters wouldn't mind Eric swallowing him down like this he knows it's just because Eric's trying to avoid it, avoid any possible rejection after his confession. Despite Eric's efforts Butters does manage to put distance between their mouths, a hand on Eric's chest to insure that there's enough space for his response and after allowing for the both of them to catch their breath Butters does respond, a soft whisper that alleviates his anxiety of Eric not knowing.

"I love ya too, Eric."

It takes a second for the words to process but when they do Eric just looks away, huffing out a breath though there's a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Butters bites down his own smile though he ultimately decides to let it spread across his face as he continues to watch Eric, who's much shyer than he had thought he would be, and he's just so cute that Butters can't help but give him a kiss in his cheek, Eric looking at him from the corner of his eyes, and Butters is reminded of the real first time they had kissed, back in fourth grade when Butters had actually been the one to initiate it.

"Eric?"

"What?"

"Do ya th-think that m-maybe it'd still be 'kay if I, um, did s-suck you off?"

Eric turns to face Butters, his eyes lingering on his mouth, something that feels so good on his own yet might feel even better somewhere else if he were to say yes, before wandering the rest of his body and when he sees that Butters still hasn't pulled up his own jeans, his erection becoming increasingly obvious Eric can't help but wonder how that might taste in his mouth, on his tongue and he starting to harden in his own jeans too as one hand cups the blonde's face and he places the other on his hips, summoning the courage to move it closer to his bulge.

"Fuck yeah, but, um, maybe I could try something firs-"

He doesn't even have a chance to put distance between him and Butters, who definitely doesn't have a chance to explain to his parents, who must have arrived home without him noticing and who are standing at his doorway, his mother looking terrified and his father too shocked to scold him, as to why he's in his room half-naked with the troublesome boy from next door holding him so intimately.

"Oh, hamburgers….."

**A/N: Wow, sorry this fic was such a long read, I didn't mean for it to be this long *shrugs***

**So this is kind of going on along with one of my headcanons of which I have two in Eric's attitude on love. Yeah, I can see Eric being all for sex and rushing into those things because he's very self-indulgent and has a problem with restricting himself but I can also see him being like this and being a bit hesitant when it comes to taking things to the next level because of his insecurities with his body and the fact that he wouldn't want to be like his mom, a.k.a. a lot of meaningless sex.**

**So yeah this turned out into needless fluff but hey this is the kind of stuff I crave and so I create it.**

**Well, that's it for now (because I have other fics to continue) and as always….**

**Thanks for readin (more hearts than usual because I'm sentimental over my one year on this site)**


End file.
